Wikitroid:Requests for access/RoyboyX 5
This is an RfA that passed successfully. Please do not modify it. Final Opinion: Well, I guess I would put an opinion here, but with no opposing arguements, it would sorta be redundant. Closed by The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:03, February 16, 2012 (UTC) RoyboyX running for Adminship for access/RoyboyX 5|action=edit&section=4}} Voice your opinion (talk page) Scheduled to end 21:47, 16 February 2012 (UTC) - Well, here is a fourth go at getting my admin rights back. I'm not superskilled at debates or whatever but many would agree I am a good editor. -- [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 21:47, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Questions for the candidate Dear candidate, thank you for offering to serve Wikitroid by running for administrator. It is recommended that you answer these optional questions to provide guidance for participants: :1. What admin work do you intend to take part in? ::A: As many would agree, my short time of being an admin in the past was not great, and I can't promise I won't be perfect in the future, but I do hope to use my admin skills to continue ensuring Wikitroid progresses as a wiki. I would continue my rather ambitious missions to finish up a project on the wiki by a certain date, which I usually reserve for the summer. :2. What are your best contributions to Wikitroid, and why? ::A: Just recently I helped to remove a certain feature on the Request for access form, said feature being the 80% of support required for success. I found it to be unnecessary and opened two RfAs to get it removed. Other than that, I sort of boast about my best contributions on my user page, the most notable of these is the C&C RfC, which I will describe in more depth below. I have shrunken down the red links and stubs to virtually nothing, and plan to do so with the wiki's other "flaws". :3. Have you been in any conflicts over editing in the past or have other users caused you stress? How have you dealt with it and how will you deal with it in the future? ::A: Oooh yes. Back in the summers of the past two years, I would swear that Wikitroid looked like the destruction of the Bottle Ship when ChozoBoy and Piratehunter were still around. The former and I argued constantly and he was the reason why I started up the C&C RfC, which produced the C&C policy. I succeeded in preventing the creation articles for video games with references to the Metroid series, but the way I did it wasn't ideal. As for Piratehunter, he and I were initially friends, before like he snapped or something and then started verbally abusing me on IRC whenever he got the chance. It was like the worst betrayal. I had both of them blocked, though. I have had conflicts with other users, although not as notable as my numerous fights with ChozoBoy and Piratehunter. However, FastLizard4 and I have long had a very combative relationship; last I saw him he indicated he was leaving permanently. I didn't live up to my expectations in my first RfA, but I'll try not to go all Emily Thorne on anyone who dareth attacketh thy. So now that all of them are gone, I'm trying to fix up the mistakes of the past and move forward. I can be a bit blunt sometimes, but in my opinion it's for the best. General comments }} * Links for RoyboyX: ---- Please keep discussion constructive and civil. If you are unfamiliar with the nominee, please thoroughly review before commenting. Discussion Support #'Support' I'll start with the bad, and end with the good. Roy can take things far too seriously. Especially teasing. Learn to be able to laugh at yourself a little. Also, his bluntness could potentially scare users, especially of the newbie variation, away. He also can be a bit arguementative. Now for the good. Most dedicated user I have ever seen on any wiki ever. The only vacations he takes are the kind that are forced upon him. Seriously. He also seems to have grown up a lot since his last RfA. He is a lot more responsible and a lot more respectful... (most of the time). Finally, we simply need more admins. All the others fell off the face of the planet. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:06, February 9, 2012 (UTC) #'Support' While not the perfect candidate, user is very active, is a vandal fighter, and I trust his judgement enough to support him due to the desperate need for admins. DoctorPain99 {ROLLBACKER} ( • • • ) 23:13, February 9, 2012 (UTC) #'Support' I'll be truthful, when I looked back on Roy's early posts, I was not impressed by his behaviour: he came across to me as an impulsive, argumentative jerk. However, I think we can safely say that he has proven in recent times to have grown up exponentially since then. I'm not saying he's perfect (he still can be a bit full of himself, and needs to work on being nice to other users), but the fact remains that he is among our most valuable members, and is now capable of handling the power of an Administrator. He's got my vote. User: Dr. Anonymous1 00:29, February 10, 2012 (UTC) #'Support' Dedicated to Wikitroid, has lots of experience in disputes, particularly with Piratehunter. Though he has been blocked before he has made one of the greatest improvements of any user I have seen. His most recent controversy, the attempted Wikitroid move, turned out to be in the benefit of the Wiki. The fact that RoyboyX risked block in order to help this wiki shows great dedication in my humble opinion. Mr. Anon 02:22, February 10, 2012 (UTC) #'Support' I do this with great consideration and care, backed with deep review over the past few months, and have observed his actions closely in present times. Despite previous actions that were questionable, whether proven to be punishable or not, Roy has indeed improved himself in performance. While I have yet to see the full extent of this improvement, I look in earnest at the times ahead for him. I do pray that he has not forgotten what it means to be an administrator: one must be dedicated to their duties and requirements that are placed upon them , one must have a large if not complete understanding of the rules and regulations as well as corresponding consequences and actions that should be taken if those rules are broken, and one must set aside the notion that their own opinion exceeds that of the community's. He certainly passes two out of the three above, but I still wish to see if he will be able to pass the third and last one. The recent RfC that changed our voting system to rely on the opinion of one person was supported by Roy, a warning bell to my ears. I do hope this proves to be nothing, but nothing can go unnoticed. Yet, at the same time, I am interested in seeing how events turn out, so I hereby give my support. Please take care not to make me regret my decision. Good luck. --''The Exterminator'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 16:26, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Oppose Neutral This is an RfA that passed successfully. Please do not modify it.